This application represents a request for continued support for a short course entitled "Pathogenesis of Neuroimmunological Diseases" offered at the Marine Biological Laboratory, Woods Hole, MA. It is anticipated that the course will be offered every other year for 2007, 2009 and 2011. The course offers a comprehensive survey of current concepts in the pathogenetic mechanisms involved in a series of neurologic and psychiatric diseases, and includes a faculty, numbering about 40, composed of basic scientists and physician scientists with a wide area of expertise. The two-week program of lectures will describe the application of genetic, molecular, and cell physiologic concepts and techniques in current use in immunology and neurophysiology to the analysis of the pathogenesis of the better known neurologic diseases thought to have an immune basis. Lectures in: Basic Neurobiology will cover cells, secreted factors, adhesion molecules, physiology and structure of the nervous system; Immunobiology will address the cells, factors, adhesion molecules and network interactions that characterize the immune system and inflammatory apparatus. The basics of immunogenetics will also be introduced; Immunopathological disease will be introduced by discussing demyelinating disorders, which will be compared and contrasted with dysmyelinations, as well as nutritional and metabolic myelin diseases. Models of human disease and use of transgenic and knockout mice will also be introduced and discussed extensively; Viral neuropathogenesis will consider viral infections; HIV-related neuropathogenesis, cytokine action in the CNS and cytokine signaling to neural cells. This topic will be extended by addressing the roles of macrophages and microglia in CNS HIV-related pathology, with detailed discussion of HIV-associated pathology in the peripheral nervous system, including muscle; Neuroinflammation in other neurological diseases will be introduced with lectures on inflammatory regulation of hypothalamic function, and, conversely on vagal control of inflammation. The sessions will be supplemented by demonstrations of patients with typical neuroimmunologic disease at health care institutions and of relevant viral and autoimmune models in animals [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]